Ipod Shuffle Challenge:Junjou Romantica
by MoonlightatDusk
Summary: Decided to try my hand at this challenge...Please enjoy! All couples present!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wanted to start writing something new on the side, so I chose this challenge and it really helps me with my writer's blocks. All couples are included, with Romantica, Egoist and Terrorist in that order. **

**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! (found randomly on ff)**

* * *

**Diamonds-Rihanna**

He really did save me. Before he came into my life, I was a mess. Not eating or sleeping for days. Just crying, smoking, and writing love poems to my one and only, at the time, Takahiro. There was nothing I could do but watch him from afar and admire his whole being. I could never have him. He wasn't mine to have in the first place. But then _he_ came along. That one person who was able to bring me out of this black void and back into the real world. Misaki. I owe my life to him. He rescued me with his love. I was able to forget about Takahiro, and instead fall for his brother. And I must say, I have never been this happy in my whole life.

* * *

**Number 1-Big Bang**

"You know what? You really are a moron," Hiroki said, looking at the crisp and clean, dressed Nowaki.

"You don't like it, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, looking over his black suit.

Hiroki was speechless. He never saw Nowaki dressed up. And right now, he would say he was more than turned on by his handsome boyfriend.

"I-I"

"Speechless huh," Nowaki remarked.

"Stop being so cheeky you brat! Anyway, it's just a cocktail party why are you so dressed up anyway?"

"So that I can look good next to my Hiro-san."

* * *

**Total Eclipse of the Heart- (glee cover)Bonnie Tyler**

Shinobu sat in silence, looking down at his clenched fists. He had let it happen. He let the man walk away from him, for the hundredth time. It was always his fault, Miyagi was right to be mad at him.

_'Why would such a wonderful man want to stay with me?' _Shinobu thought miserably.

He turned around to look at his cellphone. No missed calls. It had been three days since they broke up. He wasn't coming back. Not this time, Shinobu concluded.

_'Miyagi, please, wherever you are, come back to me. I'll try to change. I'll try to be worthy of you.'_

Sighing, Shinobu collapsed on his bed, crying himself to sleep once again.

* * *

**New York State of Mind (glee cover)-Billy Joel**

"Misaki, have you ever thought of going on vacation?"

"With you? Never." Misaki huffed, still annoyed by his lover who had tried to screw him over a stove just a few minutes ago.

"But it would be so much fun! Just think about it! A new place, a large hotel room, a large bed…" Usami trailed off, getting another look from Misaki.

"Of course, that's all you ever think about."

Misaki came up behind his lover, who was sitting on the couch, "…Where were you thinking of going?"

Usagi's face brightened, "New York.

**Take A Bow-Rihanna**

"Hiro-san I'm so, _so_ sorry," Nowaki whispered through their bedroom door.

"Get out!" Hiroki yelled, clutching his head in between his knees.

This scene was way too farmiliar. Hiroki thought back at when Nowaki had sought him out at the university and he had let him in. Well, this time it wasn't going to happen.

"Hiro-san, I didn't know how to tell you! Please!"

"You could have just told me you jackass," the brunet cried.

"If I did you would have still been mad at me, just as you are now, only sooner!"

"So you held off your little announcement of going away for three freaking months until now?!" Hiroki was hysterical.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**The Harold Song-Kesha**

"I missed you!" Shinobu ran into Miyagi's arms, not caring that people stopped and looked on at the odd scene.

Miyagi hugged Shinobu back, almost crushing his young lover. He breathed in Shinobu's sweet scent, tears of happiness almost breaking though his eyes.

"Shinobu," he whispered, kissing the top of the honey-haired man's head.

The two lovers separated, looking at each other, huge smiles on both faces.

"Please, never again," Shinobu spoke softly.

"Never. I'll never leave you again. I can't live a second without you, Shinobu-chin."

* * *

**Paradise Stars-Noah and the Whale**

Usagi aimed once more, firing the plate at his tiled kitchen walls. His breath was heavy, his hands red and sliced in cuts from the broken ceramic.

_'How could I have ever let him go…'_

He sunk down on his knees and wept.

* * *

**Chasing Pavements (glee cover)-Adele**

"I give up," Hiroki said softly.

Hiroki and Akihiko were sitting quietly in his apartment, besides the fireplace, on a rainy night.

"Excuse me?" Akihiko brought his eyes up from his book.

"I give up!" Hiroki repeated louder.

"Hiroki wha-"

"I can't do this anymore, Akihiko. I can't pretend that everything is okay when it's not!"

"What are you talking about?!" Akihiko asked, bewildered.

"I have to go," Hiroki stood up, brushing dust off of his pants.

"Talk to me, old man!"

Akihiko grabbed Hiroki's arm. Hiroki looked up at the author and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had so much fun with the first chapter that I wanted to post another :) Hope everybody enjoys!**

* * *

**Home/Homeward Bound (glee cover)**

It was getting cold. It was dark. Shinobu sat alone at the railway station, rubbing his hands together. He blew into his mittens, trying to warm up.

"Stupid Miyagi," he muttered, watching his breath turn white in the winter air.

Getting up, Shinobu paced around, looking behind him every now and then to see if his lover was perhaps behind him. Every time, Shinobu's heart sank. It was way into midnight, and Miyagi's train still had not arrived.

Looking up, the honey-haired man saw that white puffs of snow began to cascade down the canvas of the dark sky.

Lying on one of the benches, Shinobu closed his eyes, feeling snowflakes collect on his face, sticking to his eyelashes.

…...

"Shinobu! Shu wake up!" Miyagi's voice resonated through the cold.

"You're here," Shinobu smiled dreamily.

* * *

**The Scientist-Coldplay (glee cover)**

Misaki sat in the back of the car, his hands clasped on his lap. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. They stung from the tears that just kept coming, pouring down his flushed cheeks.

_'Takahiro, no you don't understand!'_

_'Nii-san! Please, listen to me!' _

They both begged him, both pleaded and cried out to him, asking him to give them a chance to explain.

Takahiro was disgusted. Repulsed. Shocked. Furious. And not at all forgiving. The fact that his two closest friend were doing this behind his back was horrifying.

"Brother, please," Misaki suddenly whispered.

"Misaki, not now," the brother pinched the bridge of his nose, and kept driving.

* * *

**Disturbia-Rihanna**

Isaka looked all around him. The flashing lights, the loud music, and the stench of alcohol and sweat was all around him. This was his first time at a club. He was only seventeen, having paid to get a fake ID from one of his friends.

In a haze, the man made his way through the crowd, standing in the center of the dance floor. His head was spinning wildly. It must have been the drinks. He's had too many. That drink that the man had bought him was what had done it. Isaka felt sick.

'Hey cutie," A voice whispered in his ear.

Isaka's half closed eyes recognized the man. He felt his arm being grabbed and was dragged across the room.

After that, Isaka passed out.

* * *

**Stuck on You-Paramore**

Everything was a haze. The room spun around him in multiple colors, voices screaming in his head. He just sat there, a dream-like expression on his face. His head flopped back onto the bed, as he started chuckling. Soon however, it turned into maniacal laughter, as the man picked up his head to look at the mark on his inner elbow. The red mark was there, clear as daylight.

_"Misaki! Misaki!" _A voice broke through the laughter that now resonated in the teen's head.

Akihiko looked at his delirious lover, seeing the syringe rolled which rolled over to his side.

* * *

**Take My Breath Away-Berlin (glee cover)**

"Stop it, Usagi-san, please let's just go back to our seats! This is embarrassing," Misaki whined, as Akihiko held him tighter.

"No it's not," Usagi murmured into his hair as he rocked them back and forth on the dance floor.

All around them stood their friends and family, some crying, all of them smiling as the newlywed couple danced their first song.

"They're all looking at us," Misaki hissed his cheeks impossibly red from embarrassment.

"That's the whole point," Usagi smiled proudly, spinning Misaki away and then back into his arms.

"B-but," Misaki couldn't finish as his husband planted his lips on his own.

Mortified, the smaller man jerked back, only to be held tighter by Akihiko.

* * *

**Eyes Wide Open-Gotye**

Hiroki stared at the clock, his limbs trembling, his foot tapping repeatedly on the cold tiles.

He ran his hands through his hair, shutting his eyes tight.

_'What's next? What will happen to us?"_ Hiroki thought anxiously, looking all around his at the different people sitting with him in that hell-room.

The image of Nowaki, bloody and hurt plagued Hiroki's mind. His lips trembled as he recalled the agonizing screams of his lover.

"He'll be okay. He has to be," Hiroki whispered to himself.

* * *

**Cannibal-Kesha**

Usagi's lips roamed all over his lover. Their softness on Misaki's skin made the brunet moan in absolute pleasure.

"S-Stop, Usagi. It's late," Misaki whined, feeling Usagi's hands roam up his shirt, pulling it up just a little.

Usagi ignored Misaki's protests, letting his cool hands travel over Misaki's stomach, and to his chest.

"Usagi-san! People will hear us!"

"That's a lame excuse," the silver haired man whispered

Akihiko looked up at Misaki, "Are you ready to play?"

* * *

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face-Ewan MacColl (glee cover)**

Hiroki stoked a lock out of Nowaki's face. He looked at the other's peaceful face, and a single tear escaped his eyes. Nowaki's face was pale, but so calm.

Hiroki took a deep breath in, reaching out to clasp the other's hand in his. He lifted it up and kissed the palm gently, "please wake up soon. I need you. I love you," he murmured gently.

How did this happen? It was regular day, they were walking around, surprisingly holding hands, and just chatting away about random things. Nowaki was chirping about how their anniversary was soon, and had insisted on going and buying Hiroki flowers.

He was so excited, even Hiroki managed to smile under his heavy blush. And then it happened. Nowaki not looking, waving at his lover, and the car speeding down the street.

There was no scream, but deafening silence.

And now they were here. Hiroki praying to whoever to save his lover.

"I love you so much," he cried softly.


End file.
